


Already Dead

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: tf-speedwriting, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Optimus Prime, as his Autobots wage mayhem.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Already Dead

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt from _The Crow_.

Optimus Prime stood at the back of the battle, listening to the mayhem and carnage. It was a glorious symphony, hardening his followers, winnowing out the rust flakes that had hindered Cybertron for too long.

His optics took in the pitiful efforts of the sheepicrons to defend themselves, and let the thrum of pleasure grow. Soon, his forces would be victorious, and they would have further supplies.

The more he amassed, the harder it would be for the rust flakes to continue to drain Cybertron's glory. Then, he would deal with the Decepticons.

Megatron's forces were all but dead already.


End file.
